


bússola

by nightmareduringxmas (Hieiandshino)



Series: Drabble challenge 2.0 [8]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/nightmareduringxmas
Summary: Hoje chove em Tóquio e Near espera em um café a resposta para todos os seus questionamentos.(Desafio dos 50 drabbles (2.0). Fandom:Death Note;Ship:Mello/Near;Item:Justiça)





	bússola

**Author's Note:**

> _Death Note_ não me pertence.
> 
> Não foi betado, então perdoe qualquer erro.

Justice Justice  
Where is it   
In close door or  
In open court 

"Justice Justice", de Gajanan Mishra

* * *

Hoje chove em Tóquio. A cidade se torna toda cinza, quase monocromática. Near nota, enquanto observa as pessoas que passam pela janela do café em que está, que a população está cada vez mais usando cores escuras. Seria poético, não? Que elas inconscientemente estivessem vestindo-se como se em luto pela própria falta de liberdade e sua humanidade, ao aceitar Kira como seu deus, onipotente e onipresente.

Não possui um brinquedo consigo hoje ou roupas brancas. Não é seguro expor-se dessa maneira, porque um brinquedo com um adulto — mesmo que ele _não pareça_ um — é uma particularidade que deixa uma marca. Seus cabelos brancos já são destaque o suficiente, então uma roupa escura é a melhor maneira de diminuir esse destaque. Ainda assim, é desconfortável. Near não se sente Near, e sim Nate. E Nate—

—Não falemos sobre Nate. Não vale a pena. Ele está quase apagado, não há sentido em se lembrar dele.

O sino à porta toca enlouquecido quando a porta é aberta com uma violência fora do normal. Near nem precisa desviar seus olhos para saber que é Mello, pois Mello é quebra de silêncio, mil e um tons tocando de uma só vez — a força de como anda, o som da bota batendo contra o chão, as correntes batendo uma contra a outra, o couro a ranger, o chocolate sendo quebrado com os dentes, a melodia do terço quando suas pedras batem uma contra a outra, uma contra a outra.

— Bom fim de tarde. — Near comenta e dá um sorriso quando Mello arrasta a cadeira de um jeito que risca o chão e senta-se à sua frente. Seus olhos estão quase fechados de tão semicerrados em desconfiança. O cabelo de Mello parece mais amarelo, também, quase dourado. Near se pergunta se o gosto dele ( _não apenas seus lábios_ ) é de chocolate.

— Você é muito corajoso em me chamar aqui. Onde é que estão os seus cachorrinhos?

— Você quer dizer Rester, Lidner e Gevanni? — Near pergunta, antes de bebericar um pouco de seu chá — Não estão aqui, eu vim sozinho.

O sorriso de Mello não combina com seu rosto. Uma parte de Near decepciona-se por ser o único tipo de sorriso que ele consegue colocar no rosto dele. — Então seria fácil te matar, hein? Ou te denunciar para Kira?

— Não seja tão exagerado, Mello. Eles não estão aqui, de fato, mas não quer dizer que não estejam perto. Assim como Matt e você. — Near diz com um sorriso fino e volta a encarar a janela, levantando a mão para acenar para o beco do outro lado da rua, escurecido pela chuva e o anoitecer. Não demora para uma sombra sair das trevas e acenar para ele de volta.

Mello range os dentes e Near não sabe se é por conta de Matt ou dele. Provavelmente dele.

— O que é que você quer, pirralho. — resmunga enfim, seu sussurro o som de uma faca sendo afiada contra uma pedra.

Near coloca a sua xícara no pires e acena para a garçonete. Ela vem com um sorriso nervoso no rosto que está lá desde que Near entrou, mas que fica pior com a presença de Mello. Ele pede por mais uma xícara de chá, enquanto o outro pede por chocolate quente. Ela se afasta rapidamente, quase que correndo. A maioria das pessoas comuns possuem instinto em temer, de certo modo, alguém como ele ou Mello. Há algo de quebrado neles, que o chocolate e os brinquedos não conseguem consertar. Talvez um possa consertar o outro. Near é todo fatos, mas há sonhos também.

— Por que você está fazendo isso? — pergunta, e espera que não precise dizer o que “isso” significa.

Mello o encara por um longo momento, o rosto distorcido em choque e em dúvida. Near sente que ele vai explodir, gritar e xingar e chamá-lo de nomes, porém Mello é inconstância e não pode ser previsto. Near não _quer_ o prever. Espera que isso nunca aconteça.

Hoje não é diferente, ele abre a boca e um som alto sai, mas ele se cala em seguida. Olha para a janela de soslaio por um segundo, antes de respondê-lo genuinamente em um tom _normal_ , nem alto nem baixo, apenas agressivo. — Pra vencer você.

O silêncio impera até a garçonete retornar com seus pedidos. Ela os coloca em frente a eles, as mãos tremendo um pouco, mas nem Mello nem Near a encaram. Seus olhares se chocam. Near não está exatamente surpreso com a resposta do outro, apenas lisonjeado. Ele gosta da ideia de Mello fazer tudo isso, chegar a seu limite para o derrotar — a cicatriz uma marca disso.

Quando ela se afasta, retorna para onde sua colega está no caixa, mais uma vez quase correndo, Near o responde, desviando o olhar para a xícara de chá preparada com cuidado e no melhor estilo inglês: — Eu não sei por que eu quero capturá-lo. Sei que é importante ou necessário, mas trazê-lo à justiça? Não sei se isso se encaixa nos meus objetivos.

— Você me trouxe aqui para ouvir os seus lamentos? — Mello conclui de seu jeito tão descuidado e pouco delicado. Dá risada, em seguida. É cortante e violenta, ainda mais do que antes quando ele não tinha a queimadura no rosto, e Near não consegue arrepiar-se como quando a ouviu pela primeira vez. Sente nostalgia, o que é patético por si só — Quando é que nós dois voltamos à puberdade?

— Não é um lamento. — e é tão difícil não falar o nome dele em voz alta — É um questionamento válido. Espera-se que essa obsessão seja movida por justiça ou vingança. Justiça pelo mundo, vingança por um ente querido ou por _ele_. Mas eu não sinto assim. — confessa — Eu estou atrás dele porque me disseram para ir atrás dele. Porque eu fui treinado para isso, bem como você.

Mello deixa um som pensativo escapar de seus lábios antes de beber de seu chocolate quente — Near imagina se a temperatura está boa para Mello, ou ele prefere mais frio; pergunta-se se queima a língua dele; tenta compará-la com a temperatura do próprio corpo dele, se é idêntica, porque ele é sempre tão, tão bravo e cabeça-quente. Por fim, ele fala: — Então não pense assim. L nunca pensou em justiça. Ele apenas considerava divertido, eu acho. Sempre tive essa impressão. Ele gostava do desafio, mais do que gostava de justiça.

E Near pensa: _isso é errado, não é?_ Mas aí, Mello estaria errado também, não? E Mello, mesmo com seus erros está sempre certo.

E Near diz: — Isso não é o suficiente.

Mello dá de ombros. — Então vá se foder. Não estou interessado em filosofia, ou suas crises de mulherzinha. E nem sei por que está tão duvidoso disso. Eu quem serei _L_ mesmo. Eu o pegarei e vencerei você. — bebe todo o chocolate de uma vez e coloca a caneca na mesa com violência. Near ouve-a rachar — Você paga.

Near o observa ir embora e Matt atravessar a rua para encontrar com Mello. Matt lhe acena, entregando-lhe um sorriso, que ele devolve, ainda que muito mais fino. Encara sua xícara por um longo tempo antes de beber de seu chá, já frio, perguntando-se quanto será que custa a caneca que Mello quebrou — e se pode levar com ele.

Meses depois, quando Mello morre, seu nome escrito em um caderno amaldiçoado, Matt também, em uma sequência absurda de tiros enviados a seu corpo, furando-o de todas as formas possíveis, e Near enterra um terço e um goggle que nunca tocou o pescoço de Mello ou a testa de Matt, ele entende por que faz isso. Captura Kira como quem captura o rei, após receber a dica de um observador. O único presente de Mello e Matt para ele, que nunca será igualado. É vingança e justiça ao mesmo tempo, assim como é vazio e luto e coração quebrado, a falta de alguém que nunca esteve lá de verdade, a saudade de Mello, único e impossível, e de Matt, amigável e ausente.

É amor, no fim. Que, ao perder o seu foco, encontra outro.

( _mas o gosto de chocolate em seus lábios permanecerá até sua morte, a sua única conexão com Mello_ )

**Author's Note:**

>  **Desafio dos 50 drabbles (2.0)**  
>  **Fandom:** Death Note  
>  **Ship:** Mello/Near  
>  **Item:** Justiça


End file.
